I Wanna Be Like
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: The Prince of all Saiyans is 16 years old, living in the grand palace of Vegetasei, naturally, focusing on a simple, yet complicated problem. Oneshot, complete, AU, and possible OOC.


I Wanna Be Like: A Vegeta Oneshot

Summary: Vegeta, the prince of his people, obviously should have no real problems right? He has everything done for him, and naturally his people adore him, women for his bonny good looks and men for his immense power. He has no wants or needs, or does he? This is a deeper look into the prince we all know and love. Note, this takes place on Vegetasei, Vegeta is currently about 16 living in of course, his palace. This is also somewhat AU as it is also a prequel to an upcoming fiction about Prince Vegeta. Remember that, and it may also seem a bit ooc, but then once again it is AU and in a setting where Vegetasei is not destroyed so Vegeta may grow up somewhat less bitter. But now, onward and upward.

"Oof!" Vegeta gruffed as he was slammed up against the wall again. That was the third time that day. Training was tough work, as he understood it, but it would be worth it.

A man, bald in the head stood over his prince, dwarfing the man who for some reason had never grown past five feet and four inches. "Your Highness, if I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, you're leaving yourself open for attack raising both arms like that. Never, never will you need both fists for a single devastating blow! Always, unless using your ki, always keep at least one fist near your waist and stomach. And even when you're using ki attacks, charge them while keeping your hands blocking both areas. They are your weakest muscles and can throw you off easily if hit there, as you can see."

The young prince stood. "Yes, Nappa, you've told me loads of times!" He rolled his eyes and got into battle stance again for more practice.

Nappa shook his head. "No, Prince, we've been at this for many hours today. You've even skipped lunch. Come, we're done for today." The two of them left the training gym and headed for the dining hall of the grand palace. As they entered, both dropped the guises they held of being merely trainer/bodyguard and prince. "By the way, you HAVE gotten better." The baldy smirked.

"Of course I have, Nappa, it is only fitting that a prince should improve where improvement is needed." Vegeta replied, smirking back. In truth, Nappa was Vegeta's best friend, perhaps…..his only friend.

Nappa laughed. "Yeah, well don't go getting a big head over it." The big man turned back to the table. "WHOA BABY!" He exclaimed in his hunger, seeing the table covered in lots of delicious looking food.

Vegeta chortled even louder as his friend dove into the food. He enjoyed the sound and the feeling it gave him. "Nappa, can't you even eat like a civilized person?" Vegeta, himself, feeling famished, began to eat ravenously as well, although in a much more polite manner than his cohort.

"Why 'ould I 'ant o do dat?" He asked his prince, with his mouth full.

After their late lunch, both men parted ways, each with their own things they needed to do. The prince returned to his chambers, shucking off his sweaty spandex training shirt. His muscled chest glistened with perspiration. He flung open his balcony doors, letting some air into the stale room. The calm red sky looked down upon him, with the two suns setting in the north, as they always did. The lights of the two suns illuminated the mountains just beyond their great city. He sighed gruffly. He would never get to see those mountains but from afar. He was the prince and a prince did only that which was his duty. It was the motive for everything in his daily life. One day, he would be king…..one day it would be his duty to defend his people. It was why he trained so hard. But sometimes….. "Sometimes…..I don't want to be a prince……I don't want to be king." He told himself, sternly, all the while berating himself for having such feelings. He sat on the edge of the balcony rail, watching the two suns dip finally behind the mountains and out of sight. The sky turned from red to a deep, deep purple and was soon dotted with tiny flickering stars.

"Ohhhh Nappa, you big gorilla." came a voice from below him.

Vegeta looked down and saw his best friend leading his female of the week into the palace gardens, nibbling upon her neck. He watched as he wrapped his long sinewy arms around the woman and began pulling at her shirt. Prince Vegeta left his balcony as the shirt was removed. He had no desire to watch his best friend locked in the throws of passionate love. Sometimes he wondered, how it would feel to have a woman like that. He knew that it wouldn't be long before he did. He would have to produce an heir, and his father, being like most fathers, wanted grandsons, and soon. "But of course, it will have to be with one of those…..pathetic, simpering aristocrats. The ones who think they're just so powerful, that one of them HAS to be worthy of me, the Saiyan Prince." He slammed his fist against the wall, hard enough to put a hole in it. But it was true, he would have to select someone of the purest, bluest blood possible. And naturally, that female would be a complete idiot, being only good for one thing. And of course, it would probably be an outright blood bath once the word was out that he was in the market for a mate. He was, aside from being prince, one of the most desirable young men on the planet. "Of course, how can I blame them for wanting such a strong, handsome man such as myself?" He told himself, with a smirk. But none of them, would want him just for being him. They'd want him, so that they could be a princess and someday queen. It would be about status, nothing else, for love to a prince, especially to the Saiyan prince was supposed to be meaningless. "How can I mate, and bond with someone, that I do not care for?" He asked the ceiling, as he slipped into bed and turned off his light. Slowly he fell into the usual dream, the dream of being just like Nappa and the other Saiyan males, without any responsibilities toward a throne or an entire planet of people, of being normal, of being…….

Free

AN: Yeah, what d'ya think. Yes, this is a little OCC, I admit it, although I did warn you when you began reading it. Again, this is only a prequel to an upcoming series once I have time to work on it. As for my other stories, they are not abandoned, merely shelved at the moment, waiting for the time when more ideas will flow for them. Please read and review, and feel free to be honest and as brutal as necessary as long as it is constructive. I must know WHAT is wrong if I am to fix it, ne?


End file.
